Black Crow and the Blue Butterly
by AliceInWonderland46
Summary: Ciel knew that he belonged to the demon right from the beginning, but he had no idea just how much he belonged to him. This demon was unlike all others, he was able to love.
1. Ch1 - His Butler, Dreamless

**Heya guys, this is my first attempt at SebaCiel fanfiction, so wish me luck on this. *crosses fingers* please don't go wrong on me! WAAH D: I roleplayed SebaCiel a lot but never wrote an ACTUAL fanfiction so this should be... interesting... :/ :/**

The young boy was restless. There were tight-skinned, rotten, round-eyed monsters in the corners of his vast, grand room, he was sure of it. He was sure of them, sitting there, looking back at him like those clueless, misunderstood creatures, but still intent not to help or to reconcile but to destroy and tear off their own limbs bit by bit with their razor sharp incisors hungrily, looking about in pretentious despair. But there was no one there. He checked quickly, and saw only the rich walls and darkened, smoky corners in the blinded darkness. His voice trembled desperately. "S- Sebastian..."  
>His butler had appeared at the door in moments, and slit his eyes patiently. "yes, young master?"<br>"S- Sit there…" Ciel pointed a tiny finger to the corner of the room.  
>Sebastian looked at his master, confusion swimming in his eyes. "My lor-"<br>"Do it!" Ciel gasped out, and clutched the sheets. Sebastian walked over to the corner deferentially and knelt against it, sliding down methodically in almost the same position the monster was in, or was it just Ciel's perception of things? It was like a Deja Vu, for the monster didn't sit this way, and neither did Sebastian. Ciel stared at him for a long time, breathing quickly. He lay back down again and watched him sit there in the darkness, tears forming in his eyes. After a long while, Sebastian spoke in a low, concerned voice, "young master, you are not attempting to play a masochist, are you?"  
>Ciel hadn't answered, for he had realized what he had been doing. He wanted the monster to be there. If it was there, sitting and staring out at him, he wouldn't be alarmingly mystified by its existence, for if it had existed outside of his head, Sebastian would have killed it. Mental fear is always worse than physical.<br>Sebastian hadn't budged, either. His master's orders were clear, and he felt no shame sitting there, fulfilling his master's masochistic fantasies, that he had knew he was a monster himself, and Ciel knew that he was much more frightening, as he sat there, staring at him, than the creature from his nightmares. Once he lost control over his butler, he could only be alarmingly mystified by what price he would have to endure to him, if any, at all.  
>Ciel whimpered, and realized what a ridiculous sound he made. Sebastian raised his eyebrows in some hope of submission of the given task. Not for the shame, or for the uncomfortable rest, but the terrible thoughts his master inflicted onto himself. If Ciel started to hurt himself… Sebastian wasn't sure if he would bear that thought much longer, and he dismissed his master's orders, rising up.<br>"What are you doing, Sebastian?" Ciel choked out worriedly. That was the first sign. Losing control.  
>"If my master's orders consist of physically or mentally hurting himself, then I shall not abide."<br>"What are you talking about, Sebastian?" Ciel glared at him from the sheets… losing control…  
>"I shall not play the part of the monster from your nightmares."<br>"Of course, because you're way worse," Ciel muttered, and felt his chest tighten, for he didn't want his butler to leave him here, he was just…  
>"Way worse? In what way, my lord?"<br>"Your torments drive me crazy, Sebastian. You're a demon, of course, your torments are way worse. You're always staring into me, as if…"  
>"What?" the butler smirked impatiently.<br>"As if you fantasize… fantasize of all the ways you want to rip out my soul from me. That glare of yours… I just…" he was lost; he had no idea what to say next. How could he explain something he so vaguely understood himself, for it was just a feeling, it wasn't necessarily factual.  
>"My lord, I wish to devour your soul so greatly that I am willing to starve myself for it. But… There is something else, too."<br>Ciel gripped the sheets, his nails digging deep into the silk covers. "Like what? Tell me, Sebastian."  
>The butler had neared his bed now. Ciel hadn't noticed how close he was, his dark eyes staring into his. So close…<br>"It- It's an order." He had hesitated, he knew it. He knew that every command which burned his mark on his eye with pale white light and itched the binding on the demon's hand would cost him a little more of his soul, but he had to know what his intentions were, he had to. It what bonded them and their trust and loyalty. He had to.  
>The crow stared down with burning eyes, smirking. "I shall tell you, my young lord. But you're not going to enjoy hearing it."<br>"Hurry up, and be done with it."  
>"I am in love with you, my lord, and that is nothing but the truth. And it is true that I fantasize, but not of hurting you, nor ripping out your soul."<br>Ciel was taken aback greatly by what he just said. "Wh- Se…"  
>Sebastian pulled back away from the boy. He assumed his shocked face was not because he had returned his feelings. He turned away and towards the door. One foot had moved forward before his fingers were grabbed by a tiny, warm hand. "In that case, Sebastian, you can stay here and sleep with me."<br>Sebastian turned to look at his master, a little surprised himself. He had smiled only slightly, as the young boy frowned and pouted, looking away. Was it embarrassment on his master's delicate face, or was it perhaps anger? "Don't make me say it twice, Sebastian."  
>Sebastian nodded once, acquiescently, and removed his polished, unspoiled, black shoes. He proceeded to his tailcoat as Ciel's glance passed over him and darted off to the side of the room where his monsters were. He could no longer fear them after the realization that Sebastian was way more powerful, way more scarier and deadlier in every single way, and that he belonged to Ciel, and Ciel only. This dreamless, dark crow was his.<p>

**Okay, apologies that this had no yaoi, if you came for yaoi, but that shall all happen later, pinky promise ^.^ **


	2. Ch2 - His Butler, Honesty

**Hello hello I am back with an update! :D so fast I know, I just couldn't wait. But anyway, I've been having positive feedback on this fanfic, I'm glad that I didn't screw up ^.^ keep commenting on what I should improve and such, and maybe even write some random crap that doesn't relate to my fanfiction, either way I'm happy to see your comments. (no pointless hate, tho O.o) **

Ciel was haunted by nightmares. Why were there so many of them? Why didn't they go away? He opened his eyes narrowly. There was nothing but darkness, for the sun hadn't risen yet. His butler was next to him, watching him. Ciel should have been mortified for the fact that a demon is laying there, for everything that the demon could do to him any moment. He had already disobeyed him once, and he wasn't sure whether his control over him was weakening, whether his mark was fading. He stared at the other, with regardless eyes. The demon smiled, "are nightmares bothering you, my lord?"  
>"It's nothing to you, this information shall not aid me in my revenge, Sebastian."<br>"Nothing to me?" Sebastian replied calmly, almost smirking at his equivocal response, "it's unpleasant to see my young master so restless and afraid,"  
>"Shut up, Sebastian," Ciel muttered, "I'm not afraid. If you're going to tease me you may as well leave."<br>"I'm not teasing," Sebastian said gravely. Shivers ran across Ciel's arms like tiny spiders. He sighed and turned over, away from his demon. Sebastian himself, for a moment, looked lost. He accepted that he meant nothing more to his master than a loyal dog, and a knight in his hate driven chess game, but yet again, he felt something there, sitting, growing, waiting, inside of his master. As if… no… He closed his eyes. "young master, it is morning quite soon, you should get more rest."  
>"I can't <em>rest<em>, Sebastian. Each time I close my eyes, they are there inside my head." His master's voice was starting to gain a tangy, desperate tone. He was afraid, but the demon sensed, there was something more. He enjoyed swimming in his meek self-hatred and paranoia. This, above anything, had _frightened_ Sebastian. It's as if his dinner was almost… _rotting_… But no, he wasn't afraid of _that_. What was he afraid of?  
>"Sebastian," the weak voice murmured after a long pause. "did you… mean what you said? Or was it some sort of tall tale?"<br>"I do not lie, young master," the demon replied, and although this statement itself wasn't true, it very greatly applied to everything he had told his young lord last night. But Ciel should have known that, he ordered him to tell the truth, and he had.  
>"Then… I…" Ciel began, and cut off, unsure of how to word it, how not to look pathetic and weak. His butler raised an eyebrow. The boy stiffened and sighed, "I return your feelings, Sebastian."<br>His butler smiled after a pause which seemed to last forever, and ran his long fingers around Ciel's contract eye, and down his burning, crimson cheeks. "You cannot return a demon's feeling. Since I am nothing but pure evil, if I do love, I love greater than any human would be able to cope with."  
>"You have loved before?" Ciel muttered. His pride was stripped slowly by each centimetre of his skin the demon had touched, for it wasn't a bad thing, it made him less tense and more honest. Pride was a cause of lies and misery. The demon wanted to minimize his self-punishment. He had replied, in the same quiet, almost pleased tone, "No, I have not." And this was also true. "it isn't a regular occasion that you fall in love with your own food."<br>Ciel's cheeks were burning now, he wasn't sure what he meant. He looked up, for the first time, into his crimson eyes, and realized that what he was saying was nothing but the truth. He was surrounded by him, and he couldn't untangle himself from the demon's grasp. "for the thousands of years I have lived, there was no human in existence who could be thought of as beautiful. Sometimes I wonder if you're human or not, Ciel."  
>Ciel wasn't sure what he was implying, only that the sound of his name, being spoken by the demon, was too alluring, too <em>personal<em>. He hadn't spoken his name this way, ever. But… Did Sebastian just compliment him? Or was it some sort of lie coated with truth? That he hadn't directly stated he was beautiful. But he burned with embarrassment none-the-less. Sebastian's face was close to his now, really close. He could see the texture of his crimson eyes quite clearly, each line and even the slightest dilation of the pupil. His breath quickened at the proximity, although he was close to Ciel like this countless of times, this, somehow, was different. He instinctively closed his eyes, and trembled. Then the demon's sweet, indulgent lips met his. He felt all his nightmares fade away.


	3. Ch3 - His Butler, Bonded

**Hey guys so I got some really flattering reviews for this and I am glad that my dear readers enjoy it, although feel free to tell me where to improve on, as long as it's not unhelpful hate, I don't mind ****^.^**

The morning came almost immediately after he had fallen asleep. His dreamless night was almost a gift, and he knew who had gifted it. Only one could give him this grounding relief.  
>Sebastian pulled open the curtains, as light seeped into the grand, cool room past the barricading fabric. Ciel squinted and pulled the sheets over him, moaning out in refusal.<br>"Young master, you have a visitor today."  
>"Tell them to go away, when they come," Ciel croaked, stuffing his face in the soft pillows. "I'm tired."<br>"You won't be very pleased to hear this, but it is Earl Trancy."  
>Ciel shot out of bed. "What? What does that pathetic spider want from me?"<br>"Apparently, young master, he needs your help."  
>"<em>My<em> help? Why would I help _him_?"  
>"I am aware of your forgetfulness of the fact that the Funtom Company is on the verge of shut down, and Earl Trancy states that he is able to solve that problem."<br>"Why should I believe in anything that brat tells me?"  
>That <em>brat<em>… Sebastian smiled a little. How hypocritical.  
>"Fine. Whatever. I bet it's some stupid booty short dilemma."<br>Sebastian smirked a little and laid the tray of breakfast onto Ciel's lap. Ciel stared at it for a long time before finally eating. It wasn't hard to act as if nothing had happened that night, that this confession and the kiss weren't real, but the fact that it was, and he knew it was, made him cling to some sort of suspicion of decency. For his butler stared at him as he would any other morning, and somehow looked vaguely different. "Young master, is something bothering you?"  
>"Yes," he mumbled, and bit into a bit of toast. "You see, Sebastian, I don't really fancy pretending that last night wasn't real."<br>"I don't see what you mean, my lord," Sebastian bowed his head a little and smirked.  
>He glared up at his demon, "in that case you can forget everything that I said."<br>"Are you suggesting that you want something more from this, or…?" he chuckled deviously, tilting his head. Of course, to him this was all a game.  
>"N- no. I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just tired of you looking at me as if…"<br>The demon blinked and kept looking at him with the devilish smirk. "As if what, young master?"  
>"You understand what I mean, Sebastian. Don't make me say it, the words are sickening. This feeling is sickening."<br>"sickening? You believe that what you feel is sickening?"  
>"Everything, absolutely everything is wrong about this. You're my tutor, my butler, you're a male, and a demon to top it all off. Oh, and don't even mention the age difference."<br>"It doesn't seem to bother me," Sebastian's smirk grew, as he neared the young male with precision and cold intent. "I don't battle my feelings. But yet again, I'm a demon, I don't need to restrain."  
>Ciel sighed and turned away, unable to look into those crimson, alluring eyes. He had seduced him in every way possible, tangled him up in his cold nest, cold but… restful nest. If he met his eyes he would lose self-control. This shouldn't be happening. This is so sickening and very wrong. No, he pleaded eternally, <em>no…<em> and then his lips met Ciel's, and clashed, in perfect unison. The sweet magnetic stigma coated in a layer of unspeakable love, the unspoken words of loyalty and victory had passed through a single nerve of two tongues and two pairs of lips silently as the world around them had succumbed and fallen away, because this was unlike any other bondage, this was a demon loving, and there could be no stronger collocation than this. It seemed to… glow, even. When the demon had pulled away from his master, he looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and felt that love more than hate or hunger combined, and it was overpoweringly revolting for a demon to feel.


	4. Ch4 - His Butler, Shameful

Alois Trancy had rang the bell four times in a row, tapping his foot impatiently, frowning. Sebastian had opened the door for him shortly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Earl Trancy. May I ask where your butler is?"  
>"In the carriage. Left him there. Anyway, are you going to let me in or not?"<br>Sebastian raised an eyebrow and moved out of the way for the young earl. He skipped inside and towards the sitting room. Sebastian requested that he would wait there. Alois sat and complied, gazing at the fire as it danced about like a dozen of butterflies. A smile melted onto his face, and he sat in complete stillness until Earl Phantomhive entered. "Alois Trancy," he said warily, pacing around the boy, studying him through squinted eyes as if he was some sort of rat in a lab experiment. The fact that Alois was clutching his sleeves was suspicious, let alone his presence here. But Ciel didn't give much thought to it. If Trancy was in such need to arrive here without his butler, he wouldn't dare cross the given line or try acting cocky. He weren't valiant enough. "You better tell me why you have made an acquaintance with me. I am in no mood for your little guessing games."  
>Alois smirked a little, and looked at him through narrow eyes, "I need your help, Ciel. In return, I shall stop your company from shutting down. Seems fair, doesn't it?"<br>"And how would you manage to do that, Trancy? The Daredevil Company has all the authority to shut us down. Stupid governmental rules. There's not much you can do about it."  
>"Oh really, Ciel? I can do much about it. You see, as the queen spider, I do have some… privileges…"<br>Ciel cleared his throat dismissively, "It's settled then. What exactly do you need my help with?"  
>"The daredevils had an association with my father's business. They're throwing a party and I want to sneak in and find all the records; whilst I'm at it I can also see to the shutting down of your company. All I need is a diversion, a distraction. Something to catch the host's eye as I sneak upstairs into his study and find all that I need to find."<br>Ciel smirked a little and leaned back, "seems simple enough, though I hate parties."  
>"Not that simple, Ciel." Alois' eyes darted to the dark figure behind Ciel, his butler, who had been there the whole time. He hadn't given his presence much of a thought. "I have a great idea. As a young Earl, Ciel, anyone would recognise you." He looked at him for a minute, a smirk building stronger on his pale face. "that's why you can pose as a woman."<br>"What?" Ciel recoiled, his cheeks burning red. "I shall not be a woman!"  
>"Then your company shall be shut down," Alois pouted in sarcastic regret, and walked towards the door. When Ciel didn't try to stop him from leaving, he turned around and came back. "Listen to my plan, Ciel."<br>Ciel smirked a little, "what exactly is your plan?"  
>"You will pose as a woman, and Sebastian shall be your husband." He pointed enthusiastically at the smirking butler and back to Ciel, who was now burning with passive anger. "You shall be the Michaelis family. Hmm… Robin and Sebastian Michaelis. And I shall be your son. My name shall be Luka." He suddenly looked away, upset. Ciel sighed a little, and said, "Fine. Only once, in my life, I shall do it."<br>Alois jumped onto Ciel and squealed, "thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Ciel! You're such a good friend!"  
>Ciel pushed him off and dismissed his idiocy. "When is this party?"<br>"Tomorrow evening. Claude and I will come to pick you up."

After Alois left, Ciel sat on a bench in the garden, dreading tomorrow. This had happened once before, when he had to pose as a girl to find evidence that the Viscount was Jack the Ripper, and it turned out the Viscount had tried to sell him, and that stupid idiot was let out of jail. Now he had prayed that this fool wouldn't turn up at the Daredevil party, because if he did, Ciel was screwed. Sebastian was standing by his side for a while now, but he wasn't sure if his master knew of his presence. He was so lost in thought, it's almost as if he was drowning, and he ached to save him from his slow, mindless suicide. He was dying in a different way. He was alive, very much alive. Breathing, feeling, hearing, seeing. But his soul, the living, burning spark that Sebastian was so obsessed over, was dying out slowly, as if he was… giving up…  
>"Sebastian, kneel down before me," Ciel commanded, and looked up at his butler. Sebastian broke out of his small daydream, and done as he was ordered, a little mystified. Ciel put his hands onto Sebastian's cheeks gently, staring into those crimson, dangerous eyes. This took the demon aback a little. Ciel wasn't quite sure what he was doing, either. Only that he pulled his face towards him and kissed him hard. Sebastian's eyes shot open in revelation. He then sneered against his lips deferentially and closed his eyes, drifting off inside seamless ecstasy. Why was it so shameful? Shameful for both of them, but for very different reasons. Sebastian knew he was in love, that he had gone weak before his master, and given in. He was so weak and shameful in the eyes of other demons, but why should it bother him what they thought? They were nothing, he didn't care much about any of them. Why was it still so ridiculously shameful?<br>Ciel, on the other hand, forgot about the shame. He had kissed him self-indulgently, without any thought for what the demon felt about it. He needed to be sure that he was able to _feel_. But, even now, he still wasn't sure if he felt anything at all.


	5. Ch5 - His Butler, Lustful

**OK SORRY FOR THE LONG BREAK BETWEEN UPDATES WAAH! so its my first time writing yaoi D: D: don't screw me if it's not graphic enough xD I hope it's to your taste anyway.**

The demon hadn't thought much for his actions. He didn't quite recall how the two of them managed to get into the bedroom. Just that they were there now, and Ciel was lying there, sprawled like a kitten, and he was burning with the need for him, aching to get his hands on the small soft body. Was he a paedophile? In any case, Ciel was staring at him with the same need, but there was also fear, Sebastian sensed. He knew he had to be as gentle as he possibly could, at least for their first time. Sebastian arched across the boy, staring down at him, his eyes burning the lustful red. Ciel was a bit breathless, he wasn't sure why. Sebastian's breaths caught with his, and it felt almost gagging, and painful… but this pain was sweet. Pain mixed with pleasure and an aching. He had never felt that way, ever. Sebastian's long fingers – now without the gloves – had skimmed across the line of Ciel's chest, and expertly undone the buttons of is shirt, revealing his burning, soft skin. Then his lips touched the very same place. Ciel gasped and moaned a little. How could he be pleased about it? This demon was probably shaming him, for all he knew. How could he have meant what he said? How could he have loved him? Now that it was happening, Ciel was swimming in doubts, fears and pleasure of the demon's lips caressing him. He wasn't sure on what to do but to lie there and allow his butler to make love to him. His lips had skimmed over his, and his breath had coated his face with warmth that suddenly turned cold as soon as the demon pulled away. Ciel suddenly realized that he didn't want him to go. He grabbed his sleeve. "what are you doing?"  
>"I'm taking measurements," Sebastian smirked a little. He looked down at his master, fantasizing about all the things he could do to him. Ciel's shirt was unbuttoned and opened almost like a gift torn from its wrapper. Sebastian licked his lips as Ciel drew further into himself, not knowing what he intended. But Sebastian knew that he intended to make him moan, to hear his voice wailing out for him in pleasure so he could caress him and pet him like a little kitten, that's what he wanted. He had such a stubborn master, he wanted to take control for a while, but he had some sort of subconscious fear of hurting him, he didn't know where that came from. Must be the contract, right? He wasn't sure now, he was beginning to panic. Ciel wondered why he acted this way. He looked up at the demon, and then suddenly grabbed his tie, pulling his face down towards him. "Sebastian, I want to know why you are stopping."<br>"forgive me, master." He sighed a little. When he thought he held the control, at last, it was taken from him by his master once again. Ciel knew his game, and he wouldn't lose control, not now, not ever. Sebastian knew that and his love only grew stronger. Weird thing, love. Sebastian pulled the shirt off him completely as Ciel began to undo his tie. It was almost some sort of a race or a battle; who could get to each other first. Of course, Sebastian would win this physically, but one pout on his master's face lead him to give up that battle. Soon, though, it turned from competition into love and lust. Sebastian kissed him and licked him and bit him gently as he whimpered but forced himself not to moan. Not yet… Sebastian's lips trailed lower and lower, as Ciel bit his lip as to not to cry out for him. It was almost impossible when his mouth had reached the absolute end, driving him crazy with the lust and love and everything in between. He hadn't realized he was moaning out, gasping, and whimpering now, and Sebastian felt triumphant but that was not the end. He had sucked him hard, addicted to his whimpers and whines, needing to hear more of them. It brought him more pleasure than it would have, having the same thing done to him instead. Ciel was on edge now, too, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, his voice breaking slightly. He felt the pleasure growing harder and stronger against his whole lower body, his fingers digging into the sheets in painful desire. Sebastian didn't stop until he climaxed. He swallowed all of it and knelt over Ciel once more, kissing his lips aggressively. Ciel was too far gone to care, now. It was almost frightening. He kissed him restlessly, and then remembered that he was planning to go gentle on him. He had completely forgotten. Ciel wasn't much afraid anymore. He was still lost somewhere in the ecstasy. Sebastian feared for a moment that he won't get him back. Was he really that successful at pleasing him?  
>After a few minutes, Ciel settled down and lay in the warm sheets, feeling more comfortable than ever. Sebastian leaned over him, watching him, his feelings all muddled up in his chest. He was a demon, he was nothing but a demon. But why did he feel this way… Why couldn't he let him go? Why is he in love with his own feast? Why is he dreading to take his soul? He couldn't answer these questions within himself, and he didn't know what it would be like when his master is gone.<p>

**Ok so I sorta did it okay! I know it's not that good but heey it's my first time waaah don't kill me! ;-; I will update soon, guys, so don't worry if you're actually enjoying this like I am XD CHEERIO!**


	6. Ch6 - His Butler, An Act

_I hadn't been updating for a long time again D: waah I'm so sorry! Here's a new chapter :3_

When Alois Trancy had arrived at the Phantomhive Manor, he wore a sneer on his face, watching Ciel clambering down the stairs awkwardly in the dress, his fingers grasping the skirt, trying to get some sort of coherent movement. He was used to walking in heels, but these sort of heels were a torture. They were for women. He felt sorry for women. He was wearing exactly the same dress he wore for the Viscount party, simply because his manor held no noble-woman dresses. With a sigh, he had made it down the stairs, and Sebastian was by his side. Alois watched them intently, especially Sebastian; he was wearing a noble suit, all black, and his hair was combed back in neat strands. It took a while for Alois to recognize him. "You have a sexy demon Ciel... though you're quite sexy yourself," he strutted over to the other boy and caressed his neck, bringing his face up to his, "you know, I think I may even be in love," a smile grew onto his face as Ciel recoiled away from him. Sebastian had picked up Ciel's cloak. Alois skipped towards the door. "The carriage is ready, now hurry the hell up."

On the way to the party, Alois was drowned somewhere beneath Ciel's dress. He didn't give much thought to the carriage. He had chosen a smaller one, with one sided seats and a width for two people. The three of them were crammed inside, although Sebastian didn't much care, Alois was struggling against Ciel's dress trying to untie himself. Ciel was sitting, crossed-arms, and staring forward through the tiny window of the carriage at the back of Claude's head. Claude was driving the carriage; he was the butler of the "Michaelis family" though Ciel wasn't particularly happy about it. Once they had arrived, Claude had opened the carriage door and Ciel stepped outside. The manor which held the party was massive. It was full of lights and colours which blurred though Ciel's watery eyes. It was night time and he was exhausted. There were a few people about the garden, walking fancy with champagne glasses between their elegant fingers. Sebastian linked Ciel's arm through his and walked him towards the grand gates, Alois strutting confidently behind them. He was wearing a white suit and white trousers, and a big, white bow around his neck. The servants of the manor welcomed them inside. Alois flashed the invitation before the servant with a cheeky grin, and ran inside. Ciel glanced at Sebastian, who nudged him gently, looking back down at the boy. Ciel looked back ahead, and shouted. "Hey, come back here! Did I say you can run off from your mother like that!" he half ran half wobbled after Alois, frowning. Sebastian smiled a little and took long, steady strides after them. Inside was even grander and more adorned than on the inside. Everything was gold and silver and the elegance of the place shone through the glow of the ginormous chandeliers. It was easily way bigger than the Phantomhive mansion, even Ciel was impressed. Alois was running across the isles of the buffet, stuffing random food in his mouth. Ciel smirked a little and looked back to find Sebastian. He couldn't see him anywhere. When he turned back around, he saw one thing that he had dreaded most about the party. The Viscount was barely a few meters away from him. He was too late to move, the albino king of elegance had spotted him. "OH! THAT IS MY SWEET LITTLE ROBIN!" he put a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes dramatically. Ciel looked around and backed off into the crowd. The Viscount had approached him in a waltz, throwing his arms about. "I thought I would never see you again, my sweet little robin! Oh, I had so many dreams about you! The pink flowers in my beautiful gardens had reminded me of you!"  
>Ciel was moving back away from him, bumping into a few people. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the second thing he had dreaded most to see. Elizabeth was shaking hands with a few women on the right of him joyfully. He gritted his teeth, wondering where Sebastian was. The Viscount looked like he was about to kiss him.<br>Alois was at the bar, and he had noticed Elizabeth. He slit his eyes and approached her carefully, and poked her arm. "Why hello!"  
>Elizabeth turned around with a jolt "w- wow… It's Alois Trancy, isn't it? You came to the party too?"<br>Alois put his arm out to her. "Would you care to dance, my lady?" he smirked a little, his scheming eyes darting back to Ciel, who was now pressed against the Viscount unwillingly. "Hey, let me go, you bastard!" Sebastian had appeared behind the Viscount, his hand calmly touching his shoulder. "please remove your filthy hands from my wife," he whispered with a slight smile. Viscount's eyes widened and he stuttered, "w- well you see, I just bumped into her accidently, I apologize…" he put his palms up and quickly disappeared in the crowd. Ciel, shoulders slumped forward ungracefully, sighed and looked down. "What took you so long… I was about to get raped here."  
>"my apologies, young m- I mean… darling…"<br>Ciel rolled his eyes and turned, about to leave, when a voice had stopped him. "Oh, and you must be the Michaelis family!"  
>He snapped around mid-step and looked at the man who the voice belonged to. "I am the host of this party, welcome to the mansion. Do you mind if I steal your wife for a quick dance?" The man smiled promotionally. Sebastian sneered a little, "of course not."<br>"Splendid," he had taken Ciel's hand and lead him to the middle of the ballroom. The crowd had died down; a few couples in the middle were dancing whilst others were at the buffet. The man had lead Ciel a little roughly, unaware, and talked. "What is your name, beautiful lady?"  
>Alois glanced sideways at him whilst dancing with Elizabeth. "One moment, my lady. There's something I must do." Alois smirked a little and headed through the crowd, unnoticed, towards the stairs. The man's hand was slipping lower across Ciel's back. Ciel cringed over his shoulder, hoping this would end soon. Sebastian watched from aside, not particularly happy either. The man was holding him roughly against himself, his sickening perfume overwhelming him. His hands felt inappropriate against Ciel's body, he felt like he was about to be sick.<br>Alois was already upstairs. The manor was massive; he had no idea where to start. He walked through the dark halls, searching for the study, when he heard footsteps behind him and a hand on his shoulder.


End file.
